Parvati es la bonita
by Epifania
Summary: Padma esta abrumada por no ser la bonita y borracha por el vino de saúco. Según Zacharias, lo que realmente necesita es whisky de fuego.


Todo pertenece a JotaK.

Este fic pertenece al_ "Reto Temático de Febrero: Los opuestos se atraen"_ para el foro _La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

Parvati es la bonita

¿En que momento dejo que Parvati le consiguiera una pareja para el baile? ¿En que momento se le ocurrió ir al baile? Son las preguntas que bailan. No. Bailan no, por Merlín. Mejor saltan. Sí, eso, saltan en la cabeza de Padma Patil. Saltan suena poco poético, pero definitivamente en este momento es mejor que bailan. Bueno, esas son las dos preguntas que se encuentran (encuentran, perfecto) en la cabeza de Padma Patil mientras a su lado esta una túnica horrenda y olorosa, portada por Ronald Weasley. Y créanme cuando les digo que es más digna pareja de baile la túnica de Weasley, que el mismo Weasley.

De golpe ve a su hermana. Parvati baila con un chico de Beauxbatons. Chico que jamás se fijaría en ella, por eso sale con chicos como Weasley. ¿Y Weasley? ¿Dónde mierda esta Weasley? Pasea su mirada en busca de una cabellera roja y horrible túnica, hasta dar con él. Solo alguien tan torpe como Weasley cambiaría su posibilidad de estar con una chica, por Potter. Perfecto, su pareja se fue, su hermana se fue y sus amigos vaya a saber donde están. Perfecto, más que perfecto.

La fiesta ya dejo de ser ese bellísimo evento principesco, que les querían hacer creer sus profesores, para transformarse en puro descontrol. Alcohol, música fuerte, chicos en actividades dudosas que poco tiene que ver con la danza. Padma esta abrumada. No sabe en que momento termino tirada en un pasillo con una botella de vino de saúco entre sus manos. Mucho menos sabe donde están sus amigos. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Parvati besándose con el de Beauxbatons. Suertuda Parvati. Suertuda y hermosa Parvati. No sabe desde cuando le molestan estas cosas tan superfluas, pero le molestan, detesta todo. Porque sí, Parvati es la linda y ella la inteligente. Cosa que en la adolescencia lo ultimo sirve muy poco. Y ella es lo último. Ya lo ha asumido.

-Por el alcohol juraría que eres Parvati, pero si fueras Parvati sabrías que para ponerse ebria, bien ebria, lo mejor es whisky. Así que, me gustaría saber que hace Padma Patil borracha en medio del Baile de Navidad.

La aludida levanta la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff, soberbio, chusma y con un temperamento tan hermoso como un basilisco. Sí, lo mejor que una persona deprimida y semi borracha podría encontrarse. Educado como siempre, Smith se tira a su lado y le cambia el vino por whisky.

-Si vas a dedicarte a la alcoholemia, es mejor que lo hagas bien.

-¿Zacharias Smith no tiene alguna chica con la que bailar o realizar otras actividades?- si Zach viene a burlarse de ella por su situación, es mejor que se defienda.

-Realizar otras actividades, me gusta- el Hufflepuff sonríe enseñando los blancos dientes, al mejor estilo Cedric Diggory.- Vine con Hanna. Si las cosas van como yo creo, deben estar con Ernie en alguna aula vacía o pasillo oscuro. Sin alcohol, por supuesto.

Padma se limita a rodar los ojos. Le duele la cabeza y el whisky le quema la garganta. No esta en su mejor momento para pelear.

Zacharias habla. Algo de pruebas, de tres magos y de Potter. Potter, la cita que Parvati abandono, amigo de Weasley, el que la abandono a ella.

-Estoy harta de no ser la bonita.

-¿Y quién se supone que es la bonita?- gesticula lentamente Smith.

-Idiota. Parvati. Parvati es la bonita. Parvati y yo. Parvati es la bonita y yo la inteligente.- le habla lentamente mientras agita los brazos, de la mejor forma: paciente del área mental de San Mungo. Sumamente encantador.

-Pads, mi querida y confundida Padma. Parvati y tu son gemelas. Gemelas significa iguales. No puede ser ella la bonita. Son las dos bonitas o las dos feas. ¿Me sigues no? ¿O voy muy rápido?

La Ravenclaw suelta un largo suspiro, seguido de un pequeño golpe en el brazo del chico.

-Se lo que es ser gemelas. Pero, a ver, ese es el problema. A lo que voy es que ella es la que siempre miran. Los chicos la prefieren por ser más bonita.-revolea los ojos, para luego clavarlos en Zacharias y proseguir. -Te resumiré. Nadie me invito al Baile de Navidad, para no sentirme tan fracasada le hice caso a Lisa y acepte la propuesta de Parvati. Ella iría con Potter y yo con Weasley. Al rato un chico de Beauxbatons la invito a bailar. Cambio a Potter por un chico lindo; y a mi Weasley me dejo sola y se fue con Potter. ¡Violá!

-Entiendo tu dilema, el ridículo Weasley te dejo y se fue con el que tiene un rayo en la frente. Un rayo. Esto es genial Pads.- las carcajadas de Zacharias resonaban por todo el pasillo, sin importarle las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

Padma se concentra en el whisky de fuego mientras el Hufflepuff sigue burlándose de Potter con la misma pasión que Malfoy. Se siente una estúpida. Estúpida por haber ido con Weasley al baile, por estar borracha, por no ser la bonita y por pensar en cosas tan básicas como ser linda. Realmente se ha vuelto tonta. Probablemente Dumbledore la llame a su despacho y le diga que el Sombrero Seleccionador cometió un error al ponerla en Ravenclaw. Porque alguien tan estúpida no merece ser de la Casa de las águilas. Es mas que obvio.

Zacharias desliza un brazo detrás de la chica, juntando sus cabezas. Le roba el whisky y atraviesa sus dedos por el oscuro cabello. Se siente bien. A pesar de que la cabeza le da vueltas y el alcohol le cayo pésimo.

No sabe cuando sus labios rozaron los de Zacharias. No sabe si fue ella, el vino de saúco o el whisky de fuego, pero tampoco le interesa. Se siente bien. Por un momento se olvida del baile, de Parvati y de ser la fea.

Hasta que el chico se despega. Se suelta de golpe, alterado. Claro, ella es la fea. ¿Quien querría ser besado por la Patil fea? Realmente padece un caso de estupidez crónica.

Padma resopla y Zach se despeina con nerviosismo, dejándose un look al mas fiel estilo Harry Potter.

-Eso no fue muy Ravenclaw, de hecho fue bastante impulsivo.

La chica lo mira con ojos asesinos. _Bien Zach, probablemente la estas haciendo sentir miserable, o puede que piense que eres puramente homosexual. Haz algo bien o vas a terminar junto a Myrtle la Llorona._

_-_Lo siento.

-Si te parece, podríamos salir algún día.- lo dice rápido, sin respirar. Padma esta borracha y convenientemente lanzada. Esta la única oportunidad que tendrá de lograr algo con ella en su vida o de seguir con vida. No parece precisamente contenta.

-¿Qué?

No, no se lo permite. Sabe que lo escucho, esta segurísimo, ya esta. No lo piensa repetir. ¿Quién se cree que es? Lo único que le faltaba.

-Ah no, ni lo pienses. No lo voy a volver a decir. ¡Me escuchaste! Cuando tengas una respuesta, me avisas.

Y así, sin vacilar, Zacharias se para y se aleja. Las piernas le tiemblan, pero lo disimula muy bien. Bueno, eso es lo que cree.

-Si.- arrastrando las letras más que Draco Malfoy y con bastante alcohol en sangre, Padma acepta.

Zacharias se gira sobre sus talones, para ver como la mano de Padma se extiende agitando la botella de whisky y asintiendo con la cabeza. El maquillaje corrido, el peinado fuera de lugar, las mejillas coloradas. No puede evitar reírse de ese derroche de femineidad. Se acerca y la levanta del suelo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-La verdad ahora lo entiendo. - Padma enarca una ceja sin comprender mucho.- Tu asunto de quien es la linda. Parvati debe estar muy deprimida. Ella fue al baile con Potter. Pero tu te vuelves del baile con Zacharias Smith y vas a salir con él. Eres realmente suertuda. La más inteligente y la más bonita.- agrega por lo bajo.

Padma ríe. Pie porque esta despeinada, probablemente pareciendo un dementor, bastante alcoholizada y no muy Ravenclaw. Se olvida de el baile, de Parvati y de ser la bonita. Ríe y se aferra a Zacharias. Esta bien.

-Pad, no quiero interrumpir tu fase de borracha alegre, pero estas tirando whisky de fuego sobre mi túnica.

Bueno, quizá no esta del todo bien.

* * *

**_Quería usar alguna pareja fuera de las habituales y no se como se me ocurrió experimentar con estos dos juntos. Al principio me sonaron muy raros, peo al final hasta me encariñe. _**

**_Espero que les guste..._**


End file.
